Death Cannot Stop True Love
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: A Tragic story of suicide. Better than it sounds-though very depressing CHAR DEATH! Not meant to offend, don't like, don't read. ONE-SHOT! set after the death of Voldemort, Harry goes back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year.


Harry stood on the edge of the highest window in the astronomy tower. The wind blew through his shaggy brown hair almost hiding the tears. He wrote the letters and ordered Hedwig to deliver them to the certain people at breakfast tomorrow and not any earlier. He couldn't risk being stopped. He looked down, the cold wind doing nothing to stop the tears now falling in a fast rhythm.

Earlier today Harry found that, after months of suspecting it, Ron and Hermione were only friends with him for fame and because Dumbledore paid them to do so. Ron, Hermione, and Snape were the only things holding him back from the torrential downpour of depression that threatened to overtake him every day, especially after Snape left him. He had no one to rely on, no one to care, and now there was nothing to hold him back.

He looked over the only letter left; Snape would read it after Harry charmed it to float down to his desk.

"Severus,

My Love. There are so many things I wish to say to you, but I find myself with so little time left to say them. First of all, I Love You. I always have and I always will, no matter what happens. For quite some time now you were the only thing that kept me grounded, the only thing that kept me from letting go of what little I had to hold on to. I have never been happier than when I was with you.

So many people have died because of me Severus, so many innocent people. I have broken the hearts of so many people, but I refuse to break yours. I know that you left me this week because I'm still a student, and because Mrs. Weasley told you it would be for the best, and I know that, as much as it pains me, you will be able to find someone else. I hope you allow yourself at least that much happiness. Please know that every memory of you is a happy one, the only happy ones that I possess.

I ask several last favors from you. You will find in my will that I have donated 1 million gold to Hogwarts, please be sure that the Diggory's receive the 500,000 Gold that should arrive later today. Please also see that I am buried with my Nimbus 2000, as it is my last connection to Sirius. To you, Severus, I leave the other 14 million dollars, Grimmauld Place and Evans Estate. Please live the life you were meant to live, one filled with happiness. I know we will meet again, hopefully by then you will have been able to forgive me.

With All My Love, Forever,

Harry J. Potter"

Harry folded the letter in the envelope and sealed it shut. He held it close as he took deep breaths. Harry took several steps back.

"Potter, what are you doing up here?" Malfoy asked as he walked into the room only stopping in surprise.

"Please leave, Malfoy. I have business that does not involve you." Harry turned to look over his shoulder never revealing his face to the young blonde.

"Always above every one else, eh, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Not for much longer, I assure you. Now leave."

"Some mood you're in. I just came up here to think anyway, guess I'll find somewhere else." Draco began to close the door behind him when Harry interrupted

"Draco…" Harry began as he place Snape's letter flat in his hand and blew as it flew out the window. "Please take care of Severus." Harry stated as he pushed Draco out and locked the door behind him with magic wards and barriers. Draco couldn't think. After several attempts to open the door he simply ran down to the dungeons to collect Professor Snape and tell him what happened and get an explanation. Malfoy arrived outside his professor's door when he collided with Snape.

"Professor, its Potter, he's acting strange and"

"WHERE IS HE?!"  
"In the Astronomy tower sir. What's going on?" Draco followed as Snape ran towards the towers

"Why the HELL did you leave him ALONE!? You STUPID, STUPID BOY!" Draco was glad that they were running, he knew that if his Professor were not busying himself with that he would instead be strangling Draco, though for what, he wasn't quite sure.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?!"

"He's planning on jumping you idiot, and you left him ALONE!"

"Oh God" Draco stopped in his tracks only to pick up pace shortly behind the professor shouting a spell as the door to the Astronomy tower room flung open. Severus searched the room as he clutched the letter in his hand, eyes darting madly back and forth.

"Harry? HARRY. HARRY!" Severus spotted a body slumped by the window and ran to his side throwing his letter to reach for Harry. He turned his head, his eyes empty and hollow of all life, wand in hand. Severus began to sob. Draco watched as Snape cast a charm to see the last spells used by Harry's wand.

"Maybe I can reverse the spell…maybe he can still.."

Draco heard Snape mumble as the names of the spells appeared in the air as he moved his wand. Snape stopped as his wand dropped to the cold stone floor, he felt all the air escape his lungs. Severus summoned a patronus that flew out the window.

"What? What is it Severus?" Draco stared at Snape

"Draco, I summoned a Patronus to summon Minerva. Please wait outside until she arrives." Draco Picked up the letter Snape dropped on the way outside. He closed the door, though it didn't help to hear what was being said

"YOU STUPID STUPID MAN, THE KADAVERA SPELL?! YOU COMMITED SUICIDE WITH THE KILLING CURSE?! I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT, YOU STUPID BRAT!!! I LOVED YOU-OH GODS" Severus wept openly and loudly now. "You stupid idiot! You've killed us both!"

Draco calmed himself as he saw McGonagall round the stairs with deep breaths. He opened the door and they both looked as Severus rocked back and forth cradling Harry's limp form. Snape whispered in his ear "I'll see you soon."

Minerva knelt beside Harry, taking his pulse with tears streaming down her face.

"He's gone, Severus. Please go to your room. I'm going to call St. Mungo's to have him take his body away, you don't need to see that."

"Of course, Minerva." Severus turned to leave picking up his wand

"And Severus…. I want your wand. One death in this castle is enough for today."

Snape turned and protested "You cannot take my wand!"

"I will take it by force if necessary, now, hand it to me." Severus looked at her with cold eyes "Severus!"

Snape dropped his wand and turned to leave. Draco began to follow after.

"Draco, please return to your dorm at once, and if I find that you told anyone, you will be expelled faster than you can say the word. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Draco bowed and made his way to his dorms. Putting the letter in his pocket.

* * *

Severus was the last in line to pay his respects, as he kissed a red rose and dropped it into the casket.

"The favors you asked of me were completed. Most of them, I'm sorry to say that one of them is impossible, you took all my happiness with you, but that's okay. I'll see you tonight, My Love."

Severus turned and left, not wishing to see the one reason he had for living, lowered into the ground.

* * *

Minerva cried silently at the head table as many of the teachers read the new Daily Prophet headline

"Severus Snape Potions Master Found Dead In Astronomy Tower At Hogwarts"


End file.
